Historias De SnK
by Williams West
Summary: Las parejas son de la serie Shingeki No Kyojin, por lo tanto, son diversas parejas, ya sea Yaoi, Yuri o Normal. Gracias por leer y disfruten.
1. 1- I Like You (ArminxAnnie)

_**I Like You.**_

Annie: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué siempre me miras tanto? Me fastidias ¿Sabes? –Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al chico alto que tenía enfrente-

Berthold: Y-Yo.. T-Te quiero decir algo… -Agachando su cabeza apenado y avergonzado-

Annie: ¿Qué es? –Cruzándose de brazos-

* * *

Jean: ¿Tú? ¿Es en serio? –Pegando una carcajada al igual que Connie-

Armin: ¡E-Es verdad! –Sonrojado el pequeño rubio-

Sasha: Pero pensaba que no había nada –Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente extrañada y comiendo pan-

Ymir: ¿Qué tiene? No le veo nada de malo –Bostezando-

Christa: Yo los apoyo –Sonriendo-

Reiner: Christa ¿Cuándo tendremos una cita? –Decía el fortachón apenado-

Mikasa: Christa esta con Ymir –Bebiendo-

Todos estaban sentados y compartiendo en un pequeño bar, ya que tenían su día libre y decidieron salir a compartir con sus amigos, dejando atrás aquella batalla contra los titanes, pero tan solo por 24 Hrs. Luego volverían a ser soldados. Realmente había sorpresas entre ellos, todos andaban con alguien, así que se estaban soltando sus secretos.

Reiner: ¡¿Qué?! –Mirando a todos que estaban tranquilos- ¿Todos sabían? –Viendo como todos asentían- Genial –Cruzándose de brazos-

Connie: Cálmate amigo, hay muchas chicas –Dándole una sonrisa-

Ymir: Connie, tu estas con Sasha ¿No? –Sonriendo pícaramente-

Connie: ¡N-No te metas! –Avergonzado el pequeño-

Armin: Bueno iré a buscarla –Levantándose-

* * *

Annie: Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos –Decía secamente la rubia-

Berthold: P-Pero ¿Por qué? –Acercándose cada vez más a la rubia-

Annie: Estoy saliendo con alguien, lo siento Berthold –Suspirando-

Berthold: ¿Puedo pedir una última cosa? –Mirándola con tristeza y con una sonrisa forzada-

Annie: Esta bien

Berthold: ¿Puedo darte un beso? –Viendo como la rubia miraba hacia todos lados-

Annie: Esta bien, pero que sea rápido –Acercándose al muchacho-

Berthold: -Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y se sentía nervioso, pero tomo cuidadosamente a la rubia de la cintura para darle un pequeño, corto, pero tierno beso-

Annie: Bueno, eso es todo, ahora tengo que irm…

X: A-Annie… -Mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos y saliendo corriendo-

Annie: ¡Armin! ¡Espera! –Siguiendo al muchacho rápidamente-

Armin solamente corría y corría, no quería saber de nadie, ni de nada, menos de aquella rubia que le había destrozado el corazón, su cabeza estaba que explotaba y la imagen de Annie y Berthold seguía en su cabeza como disco rayado ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Solo jugo con él? Sintió como alguien lo detenía de la muñeca, solo se detuvo y agacho su cabeza para mirar el suelo, mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Armin: ¿Qué quieres Annie? –Mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener su dolor-

Annie: Quiero explicarte, no es lo que piensas –Aquella maldita frase tan cliché, no le ayudaría de nada, pero necesitaba explicárselo-

Armin: No quiero, déjame solo, lárgate –Volteando a verla y mirándola a la cara con el ceño fruncido, mientras sus lágrimas bajaban-

Annie: No lo haré, te seguiré a donde vayas –Tomando su mano cuidadosamente- Berthold me pidió solo un beso, porque dijo que él desde hace mucho tiempo me amaba, pero le dije que no podíamos estar juntos, porque Te Amo solo a ti… -Mirando al rubio que cambiaba su expresión a una más tranquila-

Armin: ¿E-En serio? –Viendo como la rubia asentía con una sonrisa-

Annie: Jamás te mentiría, Te Amo mucho Armin –Dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-

Armin: Yo también Annie –Secándose las lágrimas y abrazándola fuertemente-

Annie: Yo más –Sonriendo-

Armin: Mentira, yo más –Dándole un beso en los labios, necesitaba esos labios, reclamar lo que era de el- No quiero que nadie más, bese estos labios –Frunciendo el ceño-

Annie: Realmente eres celoso amor, pero nadie lo hará –Dándole nuevamente otro beso-

* * *

_**¡Hola! Espero estén bien mis hermosos/as lectores/as *-***_

_**Aquí lo prometido para Sora c: ArminxAnnie**_

_**Perdón si no era como querías, realmente me costo entrar en los personajes /: además tenía sueño, pero bueno, no me justifico, espero te guste c:**_

_**También falta la pareja ArminxJean que estará el breves y luego las otras parejas para los que pidieron c: **_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Ya esta la segunda parte de ¿Cómo puedo amarte? **_

_**¡Disfruten! **_

_**¡Amarlos! *-***_


	2. 2- ¿Por Qué No Quieres? (ArminxJean)

_**¿Por qué no quieres?**_

Armin: J-Jean p-para –Decía el chico rubio jadeando de la excitación-

Jean: Yo sé que quieres… -Comenzando a besarle el cuello y desabrocharle el pantalón-

Armin: ¡J-Jean! ¡Para! –Empujando al chico bruscamente y cubriéndose con las sabanas-

Jean: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me quieres? –Soltando un suspiro-

Armin: No es eso, t-tengo miedo de que luego me dejes y… -Explicaba sollozando el rubio-

Jean: ¡Por Dios! Cumpliremos dos años saliendo, le dije a mis amigos que estaba saliendo contigo, le dije al mundo entero que Te Amo ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Me largo! –Decía el chico molesto y saliendo de la cabaña-

Armin: J-Jean… -Comenzando a llorar amargamente, el chico tenía razón, se lo había demostrado, había sido paciente, solo faltaba que el pusiera un poco de su parte-

* * *

Jean: ¡Reiner! ¡Berthold! –Decía emocionado el chico acercándose a ellos-

Reiner: ¿Por qué tan contento? –Sonriendo pícaramente-

Jean: No seas tonto –Cruzándose de brazos-

Berthold: ¿Qué pasa Jean? –Viendo como el chico soltaba un suspiro- ¿Peleaste con Armin?

Jean: Si, es que trato de comprenderlo, de ser paciente, pero él no quiere ceder y no es que yo solo quiera hacerlo, solo quiero dar un paso más haya en nuestra relación –Mirando a ambos chicos un poco sonrojado-

Reiner: Creo que hablaré con Jean a solas –Viendo a su novio con una sonrisa-

Berthold: Esta bien Rei, recuerda que Armin te ama, Jean –Dándole una sonrisa confortable y poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo-

Jean: Berthold, quiero pedirte una cosa –Dándole una sonrisa y comenzando a contarle-

* * *

Armin: Gracias por venir chicos –Viendo con una sonrisa a Berthold y a Christa-

Berthold: Jean me comento su problema y bueno, vengo a ver si puedo ayudarte –Dándole una sonrisa-

Christa: Vine apoyarte y hablar contigo Armin –También dándole una sonrisa-

Armin: C-Chicos –Comenzando a sollozar y abrazando a ambos-

Christa: Tranquilo –Abrazando a su amigo al igual que Berthold-

Armin: Lo siento, es que tengo un problema con Jean –Dejando de abrazar a sus amigos para secar sus lágrimas-

Berthold: ¿A que le tienes miedo Armin? –Poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio en señal de apoyo-

Christa: Creo que entiendo a Armin –Viendo como las dos miradas de los chicos se centraban en ella-

Armin: ¿En serio? –Sonriendo, al fin alguien lo comprendía-

Christa: Eso creo ¿Tienes miedo de que Jean te deje o te cambie por alguien? –Arqueando amabas cejas-

Armin: Así es… Es un miedo, quizás estúpido, pero mi mente me traiciona y pienso que me dejará, que quizás ya no me va amar, no lo sé –Poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza-

Berthold: Cuando Reiner me dijo aquello, lo pensé durante una semana, pero entendí que no era solo por él, sino para que nuestra relación progresará, es decir los dos –Dándole una cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa al rubio-

Christa: Así es, la relación es de dos. Cuando Ymir me dijo que hiciéramos el amor, yo tenía mucho miedo, pensé que Ymir solo quería probarme y luego dejarme, miles de cosas, me las guarde y luego como Ymir me conoce demasiado, tuve que contarle todo, ella me beso y me dijo que siempre me amaría y allí me entregue –Sonriendo al recordar- El punto es que Jean te ama Armin, lo ha demostrado en distintas formas, no hay duda –Dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas-

Armin: Gracias chicos, me han dejado todo claro y es mejor arriesgarse –Sonriendo enormemente-

* * *

Jean: Ymir ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Christa? –Mirando a la morena un tanto sonrojado-

Ymir: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose-

Reiner: Por favor Ymir, Jean con Armin… Amm… Eso –Rascándose la nuca un tanto sonrojado-

Ymir: ¿Eh? –Viendo como ambos chicos estaban sonrojados- Pero Reiner, tú tienes experiencia, es innecesario que me preguntes –Bostezando-

Reiner: Es que, con Berthold lo hablamos y el comprendió, por favor dale consejos –Suplicándole a la morena-

Ymir: Bueno, aún no han hecho eso ¿Cierto? –Viendo como el chico asentía- Deberías explicarle y hablar con él, sobre tus sentimientos hacia él, sobre que tienen que avanzar JUNTOS –Calcando la última palabra-

Jean: Lo he hecho Ymir, pero él no entiende razones –Soltando un suspiro frustrado-

Ymir: Mira, no cuento cosas mías con mi rubia y lo saben –Ambos chicos la miraban atenta- Pero por ustedes haré una excepción –Soltando un suspiro y sentándose en la cama en forma de indio-

Jean: Gracias Ymir –Dándole una sonrisa para comenzar a escucharla atentamente al igual que el rubio-

Ymir: Ustedes saben todo lo que paso conmigo y ya con Christa llevábamos 2 años y le dije que quería que hiciéramos… -Sonrojándose- Bueno el amor, ustedes saben –Aclarando su garganta- Ella no quiso, se le pasaron miles de cosas en la cabeza y no me contaba, pero luego me contó porque le insistí, esa noche fue la más hermosa, pero tienes que entender a tu pareja, quizás has sido muy paciente, pero recuerda que todo tiene su recompensa Jean –Dándole una sonrisa-

Jean: Ya entiendo… -Sonriendo ampliamente- Gracias chicos, son los mejores –Levantándose-

X: He vuelto, pasa Berthold –Cerrando la puerta luego de que el chico entrará-

Ymir: Christa –Levantándose rápidamente para abrazarla- Te echaba de menos –Poniendo cara de cachorrito mojado-

Christa: Ya llegue amor –Sonriendo y abrazándola-

Berthold: Gracias por acompañarme Christa, se ve que no pueden estar sin ti –Riendo al igual que su rubio que lo tomaba en brazos de sorpresa-

Reiner: Nos vamos a la cama Ber –Haciendo reír a todos-

Jean: Bueno chicos, me voy, cuídense y muchas gracias a todos –Saliendo corriendo de la cabaña-

* * *

Armin: Esta vez… ¡Lo haré! –Se decía a sí mismo el pequeño rubio-

X: He vuelto… -Cerrando la puerta- Perdón por irme así –Rascando su nuca avergonzado-

Armin: No importa Jean, también fue mi culpa –Levantándose de la cama solo con una camisa de Jean-

Jean: A-Armin ¿Qué haces así? T-Te puedes resfriar –Desviando su mirada sonrojado, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, su cara estaba hirviendo, era la primera vez que veía a su chico así-

Armin: Q-Quiero que lo hagamos Jean... -Abrazando al chico del cuello mientras ponía una mano en el miembro del chico-

Jean: A-Armin... -Sentía como su miembro comenzaba a erectarse- N-No hagas eso

Armin: Quiero ser tuyo... -Desabrochandole el pantalón-

Jean: Y-Yo -Avergonzadose, para luego tomar al pequeño en brazos-

Armin: ¿Qué pasa Jean? -Viendo al chico con el ceño fruncido-

Jean: E-Es mejor que esperemos un poco más.. -Poniendo al pequeño en la cama para luego acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo-

Armin: ¿Qué? Pero Jean, hace un momento te molestaste ¿Ya no me quieres? -Agachando su cabeza con el semblante triste-

Jean: No es eso amor... Sólo que me di cuenta que cuando llegue el momento, llegará, pero si aún no, es por algo -Dándole un pequeño beso en la frente al rubio-

Armin: Te Amo Jean... -Abrazando al chico para luego quedarse dormido al igual que su novio-

Ambos de quedaron dormidos, abrazados, Jean no fue capaz, sabía que no era el momento aún, así que decidió esperar, lo bueno es que su rubio fue comprensivo, como siempre, amaba eso de su novio, lo amaba y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? c: espero que estén bien, aquí un JeanxArmin, esté va dedicado a "Sora" espero te guste.**_

_**Luego subiré un MikasaxSasha pedido de Hanniel c: **_

_**También subiré algo, loco, pero bueno la pareja será HanjixRiko dhgklajsdhlgkjasd es raro si XDD**_

_**¡Amarlos! **_


End file.
